Gregor and the Rescue
by iammyselfonly
Summary: Its been 5 years since Gregor has been to the Underland. What will happen to make Gregor go down there so urgently? No prophecy just a rescue. Rated T for slight language
1. Chapter 1

**IN THE OVERLAND**

"Gregor." I hear someone say as I close my locker. I turn around and see Angelina standing there with here school books in hand. "Hey. What's up?" I ask her. She just shrugs.

I'm now 17. It's been five years since I have been to the Underland. It's been five years since I have seen Vikus, Mareth, Howard, Hazard, Aurora and Ripred. I miss them a lot, but not nearly as much as my Luxa. I miss her laugh. Her smile. Her violet eyes. And everything else about her. She would be ruling Regalia by now. I bring the picture of us everywhere, to make sure it is always in my sight so I will not lose it. She would have responsibilities and she probably doesn't even think about me anymore. The thought brought a frown to my face.

For the years I have been back I have had to watch myself. I couldn't allow myself to get into a fight. Once I came back from the Underland for the last time, everyone started to look at me wearily. Probably because of all the scares. One day when I was getting changed for PE, one of the school bullies saw the large claw scares on my chest. He told the whole school about them and, word got around like wild fire, that I was in a vicious attack with someone who was pretending to be wolverine. Part of that's true, the part about the vicious attack. But what I still wonder about is how they came up with wolverine?

I practice my echolocation every day so I don't lose the ability to do it because if I did lose it Ripred would have my ass. It then dawns on me that I probably would never see Ripred again.

Lizzie is now 12 years old. Still very much the same as she was five years ago. She still has panic attacks but they are very rare. She is still the smart kid that she always was. She has a few more friends now. Their names are Sally and John. They are very much the same as Lizzie.

Boots is now 7. She can't remember much of the Underland, since she was just a toddler when she last went there. She can't speak crawler anymore. She is still the happy, caring kid but she is a bit more wary around strangers. Which I suppose is a good thing.

Mum and dad had another child a few years after we came back from the Underland last. His name is Hamish. He is now 2 years old and is much like Boots when she was younger.

Dad went back to working as a science teacher a few years back and is enjoying it as much as he did before. Mum's staying at home looking after baby Hamish because the money dad is making is enough to get by with the help of Mrs Cormaci.

"Gregor?" I hear my name pulling me out of my thoughts. I look up to see Angelina waving her hand in front of his face. "Sorry. Just thinking." I do that a lot now, just zone out. At the start the teachers were very annoyed with me but after about a month of it they just left me alone. "Ok. See you tomorrow." She said and walk towards the metal doors of the exit.

**IN THE UNDERLAND**

_"Luxa. You are needed in the council room." I hear Vikus say to me. I am now 16 and the council now have no power over my choses for Regalia but they still like to put suggestion forward. And if I'm being honest, sometimes they are helpful. SOMETIMES. Most of the time they are a pain. "Okay. Thank you, Vikus." I say and head down the hall, of my beautiful palace, to the council room with Vikus trailing behind. _

_I walk through the door and see Euripedes and Aurora in the room along with all the council members. "What is it?" I ask all of them. They all have looks of worry and confusion on their faces, even on the bats. Aurora comes and wraps her golden wing around me. "What is it?" I repeat in a confused voice. Euripedes lowers her wing and I see a young Overlander boy, about the age of 1-2 years, on her back. I walk up to Euripedes slowly and look at her, asking if I can hold the infant. She gave me a slight nod and I slowly reach up to pick up the boy. The boy has short brown hair and is still in his Overland clothes. _

_"Oh! Oh no. This can't be happening." I say worriedly as I look into the boys eyes. He has his eyes. He's got the eyes that I fell in love with. He's got Gregor's eyes._

**A/N Chapters are going to get much longer but I just wanted to have this one short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Something quick. If the words as written like this: **_Luxa. _**It means it's Luxa's POV and if the words are written like this: **Gregor. **It means it is Gregor's POV. Forget about the Underland Overland stuff, that is just telling you where they are. I'm Australian, so I'm sorry if I get American terminology wrong or if I use Australian terminology that you don't know about. I will try and use America stuff but I don't know it all. Get all of that? Good. Now start reading. **

**C2**

**IN THE UNDERLAND**

_"Oh! Oh no. This can't be happening." I say worriedly as I look into the boys eyes. He has his eyes. He's got the eyes I fell in love with. He's got Gregor's eyes._

_I don't know how much time has passed, but I am still staring into the little boys' eyes. The child is staying, surprisingly, still and quiet unlike the first time I met Gregor. The thoughts running through my head were, 'Is it his brother or his child?" It's got to be his brother! It can't be his child, he's only 17 and Ripred told be that people in the Overland (in this generation) generally don't have children this young. But the thought is still running through my head. _

_"Luxa? Luxa, are you okay?" I hear someone say, thankfully, bringing me out of my thoughts. I just sigh._

_"When did he arrive?" I ask Vikus. "Only minutes before I informed you." _

_"What gateway did he come from?" I ask Euripedes because she was the bat who picked the child up. "The one in the Warriors laundry, as Vikus tells me that is what it is called." Euripedes purrs. _

_"How did you know he was there?" I ask. I do not really car who replies, I just what a reply. "Euripedes and I were going for a fly to see if Gregor had sent us anything, seeing as it has been 5 years since he has returned-" "Don't reminded me." I interrupt Vikus. I don't say it in a rude way, just a way to tell him that I don't what to be reminded. _

_"Sorry Luxa. So, we had gone to see if he has left anything when Euripedes' felt some more weight on her back. I look over my shoulder and see the child sitting there." Everyone is silent for a while. "I think Aurora and I will go and inform Gregor and his family." I say to the council, who have been quiet the whole time, and Vikus. "Would you like us to come with you?" Vikus asks me. "No thank you, Vikus. We shall be alright." I say in reply. I can see he is hesitant to let me go alone because I am Queen, but also his Granddaughter, be he lets me go anyway because we have peace with most species in the Underland. I get on Aurora and we go down to get a sword just in case._

**THE OVERLAND**

Meanwhile…

"Mum, I'm home!" I yell. I walk towards the kitchen to grab something to eat when I see my mum sitting at the kitchen bench, crying her eyes out. I drop my school things and run up to her and gather her in a hug.

"Shh. Shh mum. Everything's going to be alright." I say to her in a soothing voice. Although her sobs only quiet down a little, I can tell she is feeling better having me around. I walk her to the couch and slowly and steadily, sit her down.

"Now, what happened?" I ask her, hopping she will be able to get some sort of answer out. "H-H-Hamish. Laundry. Under." Is all that she got out before she started crying full on again, but it was enough to tell me that Hame had fallen through the Laundry entrance to the Underland. How? I'm not sure but he has and I know that mum didn't want to go through. I'm just hoping with all my heart, that the currents were in Hame's favour and that a bat or crawler would pick him up and take him to Regalia and bring him to Luxa or Vikus, or just anyone really.

"Mum, I'm going to send a note and hope that someone picks it up and ask if I can get a ride down to get Hame back. Okay?" she just nods. Usually she would have put up a fuss, but not today because now every one of her children have been down there and have been big parts of the history of Regalia and she doesn't want Hame getting hurt in any which way possible. I walk to my bag and grab out a notebook and a pen and start to write.

'To reader,

My little brother Hamish has fallen through the grate and into the Underland. I'm not sure if his is alright or not but I need to know. Whoever is reading this, if you have a bat, would you mind taking me down to collect Hamish. I don't want to go down by myself because it would be too dangerous seeing as I have nothing to protect myself with and I'm not really sure if I am still hated by some in the Underland.

Sincerely,

Gregor'

"I will be back in a minute mum." I say towards my mum's direction. I hear her mumble something and decide to take it as an okay. The elevator isn't work, as usual, so I have to walk all the way to the laundry room, also known as the basement. By the time I finally get down to the laundry room I am pretty much puffing. Gee, I'm really out of shape. Ripred is going to kill me when I get down there. I pull away the grate and lodge the letter carefully between it because it looks like the currents are active.

As I am leaving the laundry I hear someone calling out my name. "Gregor? Is that you?" the person asks. I can tell it is a female's voice so I turn around and am surprised at who I see standing there. "Luxa?" I ask her. In reply she comes up and gives me a hug that might as well have cut of my blood circulation. I never thought such a skinny girl would be able to hug me so tight, but I stand corrected. I stand there startled for about half a second. I come back to my senses and return the hug, lifting her up and spinning her around a few times before placing her gently on the floor.

"What are you doing here Luxa? Why are you not in Regalia?" I ask her sternly.

"An Overlander child has fallen through here and Aurora and I have come to ask if he was somewhat related to you because he has your eyes." She says the last part in barely a whisper, looking into my eyes

"Is he alright? Is he injured? How did he get to Regalia?" I say the questions franticly in her face. It was impolite but I don't think she or I care at this stage.

"Yes, he is alright. No, he is not injured at all. And Vikus and Euripedes found him falling. They caught him a brought him back to Regalia as fast as they could." She says answering all of my questions very quickly. I let out my breath that I didn't realise I was holding until now.

"Why didn't you bring him up with you?" I ask her. "Because he had to bathe." She says. After a moment of silence she said something again. "What is the child's name and how is he related to you?" she asks quietly. "His name is Hamish and he is my brother." She visibly relax a little. I'm not sure what she was worried about, but I will make sure I ask her about it.

"Do you want to come and see Boots, Lizzie and Mum in our apartment?" I say after an awkward silence the ranged for about one minute before I said something. "Won't I get seen by Overlanders?" she asks, obviously hesitant to come further into the Overland. I look over her shoulder. Well I didn't really look on purpose, I am a about half a head taller then she is. I realise that Aurora isn't in the Gateway. "Where is Aurora?" I ask her. She just shrugs and points towards the gate way. "No. No one will see you. I'll make sure of it." I say in response to her earlier question. I held my hand out, waiting for her to take it. She stood there looking at it but finally placed her small hand in mine. "Get rid of the sword." I say to her before we leave.

I start to lead her out of the laundry room and I can feel that she is hesitant to come by the way she is walking. "It's alright. I'll protect you." I say only half joking. I see a smile play across her lips a little. I lead the way again and lead her up the stairs.

Once we reach the front door I tell her to wait for a second so I can surprise my family. She seems hesitant to agree but she does. I walk through the door and see Mrs Cormaci in the house. I swear silently but I still go through the plan. "Everyone! We have a visitor." I say to my family. They all look worried. "Who is it?" Boots asks me first. "Have a look." And with that I lead Luxa into the house. I hear a few gasps from my family but Mrs Cormaci looks fine. Probably because she has never been to the Underland and has never met Luxa before. "Now you, you must be Luxa. Gregor has told me a lot about you. Mostly good things I might add." She says, being the first to recover. "It's a pleasure to meet you…" "You may call me Mrs Cormaci." Mrs Cormaci said politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Cormaci. Do I really want to know what the bad things Gregor said about me were?" I shot Mrs Cormaci a look saying 'If you tell her I will go all rager on you'. She studies my facial expression and backs down. Luxa looks at my expression and elbows me hard in the stomach. I let out a grunt but don't say anything.

10 minutes later we find ourselves at the table finishing our lasagne. "It was really amazing Mrs Cormaci, but we really have to get going." I say to my family. They just nod and look down sadly. I grab Luxa's and pull her up, out of her seat. "Do you need a flashlight?" I ask. She shakes her head and we head out the door with a final goodbye to my parents before I go to the Underland. I hold Luxa's hand the whole way down until we reach the grate. "Are you ready?" she asks me in an excited voice. "Definitely." And with the we enter the Underland.


End file.
